Another day
by Bulma-Vegeta
Summary: It's a dramma. Vegeta's questioning his feelings for Bulma... Read and Find out.
1. Chapter One

"What the heck do you mean, you're not sure???" - Bulma slipped into the chair, as her knees grew weak at the sound of Vegeta's confession.  
  
"What do you mean, there is someone else???"  
  
Vegeta looked at her sternly.  
  
"I am not sure myself" - he answered her, and gazed back at the window of the kitchen - "But there is someone else I feel attracted to at this moment. And if I loved you, this wouldn't be happening."  
  
Bulma turned her face towards the floor and tried to fight back the tears that were creeping up on her. They fell into the uncomfortable silence  
  
"So, are you leaving?" - she asked looking straight at him, afraid that any moment she might break down in tears.  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know" - he said solemnly avoiding her eyes at all cost - "Not now."  
  
Bulma stood up.  
  
"Fine" - she answered and turned around - "Do whatever it is you want, Vegeta"  
  
She walked out of the kitchen, and just like that her world, the world she came to know for the past two years came shattering to the ground.  
  
Next morning she found herself completely numb, reluctant to get up. Trunks, hasn't awakened yet, but Bulma already forgotten all about sleep, and continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"How could he." - the thoughts continued to haunt her - "How could he leave.. just like this."  
  
"There is someone else, that I am attracted to" - Vegeta explained - "There is no need for me to lie."  
  
Bulma turned onto her side and forced herself to get up. Everything in this room reminded her of Vegeta, the bed, the walls, the clothing. She sighed deeply, as she struggled to push down her overwhelming urge to cry.  
  
"I can't cry" - she mumbled as she slowly brushed her teeth and hair, and washed her face - "I can't cry. Not now."  
  
Vegeta was gone. He was gone since last night. She didn't know where he went, and frankly, she didn't care. All of this was unfair, it was painful and brute - but that was the reality Bulma woke up to this morning. Carefully, trying not to wake up sleeping Trunks, she descended down to the kitchen, and made herself a glass of milk. Usually, she was fairly hungry in the mornings, but this time he stomach felt gray, and her body felt broken. Bulma sighed and looked at the cold glass of milk, she continued to rotate between her two palms. The condensation from the air began to assimilate on the outer shell of the glass, as Bulma breathed out two miserable sighs.  
  
What could she expect out of him, anyway? He was rude and incompetent, he was a prince - someone who was used to new lovers every other time. What a fool she was for believing in him, for trusting him with her heart. Bulma sighed, and before she could catch herself, hot tears began rolling down her face.  
  
"I love you, Bulma" - echoed in her ears, as she clenched her teeth so hard her jaw went numb - "I love you."  
  
Bulma slammed the glass on the table so hard, it shattered in a fountain of shining pieces that rained on the table and the floor, spilling milk.  
  
"Damn it" - Bulma bit her lip, as a large piece of glass cut deep into the flesh of her hand - "Damn it."  
  
She got the antibacterial crème and some bandages from the first aid kit on the kitchen wall, and carefully pulled out the glass. Covering it richly with the medicine, she wrapped her palm tightly in the ribbon of bandage. She then proceeded to clean up the kitchen table and floor, making sure that no glass was left to hurt anyone else. Bulma continued to breathe out sighs, for even the throbbing pain in her hand, didn't mask the excruciating pain her heart all of the sudden felt.  
  
Trunks was especially hard to deal with, that day. The boy woke up, looking for his father - but Vegeta was gone, and no one knew where he was. He cried, calling out for his father to pick him up, and Bulma unable to settle him down broke into tears. She grabbed the kid out of his bed, and clenched him so tight to her chest a bit more and she'd squeezed him like a tube of toothpaste, and cried. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she couldn't deny herself the feeling of utter loneliness and despair, she was afraid and shattered, she was so hurt she could barely breathe. Amazingly, Trunks, settled down right in her arms, and drifted asleep. She smiled through tears, and moved a strand of lavender hair away from his face.  
  
"You look so much like your father, baby" - she mumbled and whipped away the tears - "You have no idea".  
  
Gulfed up in the happenings of last night, Bulma completely forgotten - today was the big picnic, when the rest of Z gang gathered around for barbeque. When she finally finished feeding the two-year-old Trunks, and settled him down for his daily nap, the bell rang and smiling Krillin and his new girlfriend Android Eighteen weren't the sight she wanted to see. Bulma pondered what they were doing here, and then it hit her. Today - they were all gathering at her place.  
  
She felt like she was left in a dark, dark room, alone, with a crying baby at her feet. She saw herself as a little girl, frightened and unsure. She tried to keep away from tears, but they kept on rolling from her face, as if someone just forgot to turn off the faucet. Then, she saw her baby son, lying few feet away, looking with his big blue eyes at his mother. No - Bulma snapped out and squeezed a smile - she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a grown woman, grown woman with responsibilities and duties and a baby that depended on her for survival.  
  
"So, where's Vegeta" - Krillin asked unknowingly and Bulma cringed at the sound of that name.  
  
"I don't know" - she answered honestly - "He left last night and hasn't returned since."  
  
Krillin's face expressed surprise.  
  
"Aren't you worried Bulma?" - he asked gazing deeply into her eyes, as if trying to pry the secrets out of her heart.  
  
"Worried?" - Bulma curled her lip in a tiny smile, despite the fact that her heart was getting ready to burst with pain - "Why would I be. He's a grown man, he can stand up for himself. I'm not worried."  
  
"Hey, Bulma" - Yamucha was right behind her, holding a glass of beer in one hand - "Are you all right?"  
  
Bulma moved sleeping in her arms Trunks, and looked up at him, as she sat on the lush grass, in the shade.  
  
"Why do you ask?" - she pondered trying not to let her voice shake. She had to make sure no one knew.  
  
"I don't know" - Yamucha looked deeply into her eyes - "But I can feel it when you're upset. Plus, you're not as happy as usual - it must be something big."  
  
Bulma smirked and closed her eyes. For all that, time that they were together, and all that time they were apart, Yamucha had a knack of pinpointing the exact moments of when she was really upset. Call it connection, call it whatever you'd like - but unlike everyone else, who simply failed to notice, Yamucha wasn't so easy to fool.  
  
"Well?" - he made himself comfortable beside her, and sat the glass of beer on the ground - "I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to."  
  
Bulma looked at him again.  
  
"I'm fine, silly" - she burst out with a smile - "I'm just a little bit tired."  
  
However, Yamucha's eyes weren't buying it.  
  
"Liar." - he answered in a serious tone, his face waiting for the truth. - "Tell me what's wrong? Vegeta hit you?"  
  
Bulma looked at him, without the fake smiles, tears ready to burst out of her eyes.  
  
"No, he never touched me in anger."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
She stared at the ground for a moment, and then raised her eyes at him.  
  
"He left me, Yamucha." - she answered and her voice shivered with immense pain her heart was pierced with. - "He left me for another." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two. Yamucha had to make sure he heard it right.  
  
"He what??"  
  
"He left me, for another" - Bulma answered, and strangely this time, she didn't feel like crying anymore.  
  
For a moment, there was nothing either of them could say. Bulma continued to look at the fancy lacework of the tree leaves, as the sun danced on their shiny tops, while Yamucha was trying to get himself together, and come out of the shock.  
  
"Who is she?" - he finally managed to ask.  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
"I don't know, and I didn't really bother to ask. And why does it matter?"  
  
"Because, it's your heart, your.. You love Vegeta, right?"  
  
Bulma glared at him half angrily.  
  
"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just am not sure what to say at this point. I.."  
  
"It's ok Yamucha, you don't have to say anything. But thank you for caring. Oh, and another thing.. Can I ask a favor of you?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, unsure how to feel about all of this.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, Yamucha, about Vegeta's leaving. I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"I won't. I promise.."  
  
"Heyyy you two!" - It was Krillin who found the two of them again. Bulma immediately squeezed a fake smile on her lips.  
  
"Heyyy" - she answered and shot a glance to Yamucha, calling him for the love of all sacred act natural. Yamucha grabbed his beer and grinned.  
  
"You guys are like. totally away from everyone. Is everything ok there, Bulma?" - he asked.  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders with a fake confusion.  
  
"Of course it is. why do you think something would be wrong? It's just Trunks fell asleep and I really didn't want to him to be awakened by the noise."  
  
"Speaking of Trunks" - Krillin smelled the air - "I think he needs a diaper change.  
  
Bulma smelled it too and cringed.  
  
"Oh my, you're right" - She carefully got up with Krillin's assistance. Her baby stirred in her arms but didn't wake up. "Excuse me" - she mumbled - "I'll be right back."  
  
This was one of the longest days Bulma ever had to encounter. Pretending to be fine, while her whole heart was torn apart wasn't the easiest thing in the world - at least, Yamucha was being a good friend and didn't say anything to anyone. He kept his promise, and even stayed later, when everyone left to help her clean up. They sat in the kitchen and talked. It wasn't anything in particular, she just needed someone there, someone to help her get her mind off of the problem at hand. The house seemed so big, and empty, the walls seemed so quiet, and as they sat in the kitchen, watching the sky get darker and darker Bulma began to feel completely abandoned.  
  
Yamucha reached out and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"You know, I'm always here for you.." - he said as he looked into her eyes - "You and Trunks can always count on me, in anything you need."  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"I know" - she answered - "And I'm glad you are still my best friend, Yamucha. I really don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You know I never really understood what it is you saw in him.." - he said in a low voice, reluctant of the words that were escaping his lips.  
  
"Yamucha.."  
  
"No, no, let me finish. I never understood what you saw in him, Bulma, but it was obviously he had something I probably never did. And I know, I wasn't exactly Mr. Right - but.. I guess what I'm trying to say.I'm always here for you.. Slugger."  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"I know, and . and thank you. I'll be all right." - she sighed deeply - "I am not sure how, but I have to be."  
  
He reached out and cupped her face with his hand. Somehow, them sitting like this brought back the memories of his youth, and her, and his stupid, childish way he treated her. When he finally realized what Bulma meant to him - it was already too late. She left him. He lowered his hand.  
  
"Well, I think it's better that I go now." - Yamucha got up and cast one more long look at her - "Listen, you know my cell phone, ring me if you need anything, anything at all."  
  
Bulma nodded. She walked him to the door, and stood there, looking up at the night sky, until Yamucha was nothing more, but a shining dot. She sighed deeply, as her eyes fell upon the Gravitron, empty and lifeless. At this time, usually Vegeta was killing himself inside of it. What is he doing now? And where is he?  
  
But there was no answer. There would be no answer. Bulma sighed one more time and closed the door.  
  
"Well, you move on rather fast." - a choarse voice spooked her and she jumped up.  
  
Vegeta stood right behind her, with his arms folded on his chest.  
  
"Well you seem to be rather calm, considering what happened" - she counteracted his comment - "Seem to me, you move on even faster."  
  
Vegeta frowned.  
  
"I have bigger things at hand, to be upset over something like that."  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see my son." - Vegeta's eyes pierced her and Bulma had to gather all of her strength into one spot, in order not to give in.  
  
"Your son is asleep" - she answered solemnly - " You should have been here earlier, when he wasn't."  
  
"I would, if you hadn't thrown a party in the honor of my leave."  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
"I don't need this right now, Vegeta" - she mumbled and turned her back on him - "I am exhausted and I want to go to sleep. I'm sure you know your way around the house to cater your every need. Just don't make any noise."  
  
She began walking upstairs, as he continued to stand there, with his back arched, and his feet apart. He stood there, with strong feelings brooding in his chest as Bulma moved farther and farther away. How could she NOT understand that he was doing it, for her own good.  
  
Bulma got upstairs and walked to the bed her baby slept in. Trunks seemed so peaceful and tiny, so fragile. She smiled and touched his pudgy cheeks with her delicate fingers. Trunks giggled in his light sleep and plopped on his belly like a little fish. Bulma smiled even wider, and placed light, white cover on top of him. She then, trailed off to her bed, that was so large and cold now, and by the force of habit laid on the right side. That's how she always slept.  
  
Vegeta stood in the kitchen for quite a while. His heart was heavy, but he pushed the thoughts of all of this foolishness way behind, to the back of his mind where all this mess belonged. He clenched his teeth, as a stroke of jealousy and anger touched his heart - how DARE did that weakling touch his woman? The mother of a saiya jin prince - how DARE he try to put his moves on her. Without being seen or heard, Vegeta stood outside, in the garden and saw everything through the window, the only bright square in the whole Capsule Corp. The siluhetes of their figures where so clear on the bright background, that it almost hurt his eyes to look at it. Yamucha was touching Bulma's face and for that, he needed to die.  
  
He pulled up a chair and sat down. Seeing Bulma, feeling her so close, just in the arm's reach - made all of the feelings come up, and lump in his throat. He wanted to grab her pick her up, and just tell her that he loved her, he loved her so much..But he couldn't. There were other things, Vegeta had on his mind right now, and whether she liked it or not he had to make sure that she was the woman he fallen in love with. Vegeta raised his eyes and looked at the ceiling, right where their bedroom was located. In his head, he saw how much pain she was going through - and in his mind he knew that she might, just might, drop everything and tell him never to come back.  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his chest... But before he was going to leave, there was something he needed to do. He slowly raised himself into the air, and flew upstairs, where their bedroom was located. As usual, Bulma left the door unlocked. He pushed it lightly, and walked in. Bulma was sleeping on the right side of the bed, and even thought he wasn't there she still kept her place, at the edge. Little smile watered down Vegeta's lips, it always amused him, how a woman like her could sleep in a position of an infant child. Vegeta cursed her into the next day, as the sweet smell of Bulma's night lotion filled his lungs with every sip of air he took. She always used the lavender smelling one, it made her hands smooth as baby's bottom. Vegeta bit his lip trying to block out the feel of Bulma's hands on his body.  
  
Moving silently, Vegeta walked over to Trunks' bed, and glanced into it. The boy was sleeping on his belly, like a little fish, sucking his right thumb.  
  
He looked so much like Bulma, it was almost painful.  
  
Vegeta reached into the crib and caressed Trunks' lavender hair.  
  
This is best for him, even if he might not agree with it.  
  
He stood there for a little while longer, looking at his only son. How could he ever doubt his feelings for Bulma, how could he ever leave.. But then, deep in his heart there were other things.. Other feelings for other people, feelings he should have never had in the first place.  
  
Take care of her, you'll have to when I'm not here.  
  
He glanced at Bulma one more time. She stirred in her sleep, and turned the other way. Vegeta bit his lip, and counteracted all the urges to grab her and smother her in hot kisses. No, he will not give in, until he is sure. Looking straight forward, he exited the bedroom, and took flew away in the direction of the forest. There, in the deep and monumental silence of the trees, he could be left alone to his demons. 


	3. Chapter Three

Oh yeah, I forgot to do this - I don't own any DBZ characters, merchandise blada blada blada - I'm also not making any money off of this. SO there, my stupid disclaimer Chapter three  
  
Yamucha called bright and early. Usually, Bulma would have gone pissed off, but this time it didn't really matter to her, she wasn't sleeping anyway.  
  
"Hey babe" - his voice announced - "did I wake you?"  
  
Bulma smiled into the receiver.  
  
"No, you didn't" - she answered him and raised herself on her elbows. - "Something the matter?"  
  
"No" - a light pause slipped into their conversation - "I was just really worried about you. It seemed that you were taking it pretty hard, and then I felt Vegeta's ki near your house. I wanted to either call or come by, but I didn't.. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." - She answered - "He came to see Trunks. But I was too tired, and Trunks was asleep so, I don't know if he did come and see him, or just took off."  
  
"Probably just took off" - Yamucha assumed. "Probably" - Bulma agreed.  
  
They fell into another silence.  
  
"Hey, uh.. Bulma, I was just wondering - maybe you'd like to eat breakfast out, you know, to get your mind off of things?"  
  
"I don't know, Yamucha" - Bulma answered - "I don't want to go outside right now, and I really don't feel like doing anything, period. I just want to get the baby settled, fed and bathed, and that's all the activity I am going to do today."  
  
"Kid, you can't stay indoors all day. You have to go outside" - Yamucha interrupted her in a gentle voice.  
  
"I am going to go outside, to the garden" - She snickered and put on her slippers.  
  
Bulma walked up to the crib, to see if the baby was asleep, but to her big surprise, Trunks has already awakened. He lay there, staring at the ceiling with his big blue eyes, and happily made bubbles, murmuring softly.  
  
"Bulma, come on now" - Yamucha pleaded his case - "I just don't want you to be inside that house right now."  
  
Bulma sighed and picked up Trunks. Yamucha was right - being here was so hard for her. These walls, this bed, and these sheets - everything reminded her of Vegeta. Vegeta, who was probably with another woman right this instant. She sighed and looked away, trying to suppress the creeping up tears.  
  
"Kid?" - Yamucha's voice sounded so far away, but yet so warm, the only light that she could see this moment.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here" - Bulma answered - "I don't know, Yamucha. I."  
  
"Look, you get yourself ready, and swing by and pick both of you up. I'm going to get you out whether you want it or not."  
  
"All right" - Bulma finally agreed - "I'll go, but don't be smothering me in sorrow, I don't need anyone feeling bad for me."  
  
"Feeling bad?" - Yamucha answered her request - "Whoever gave you that idea?"  
  
Their conversation ended and Bulma went to the bathroom to grab a spare diaper and baby bathing shampoo. She filled the little baby tub with warm water, and took off Trunks' dirty diaper. She laid him into the tub, gently, holding his head and poured lavender smelling shampoo right into the water. Trunks giggled.  
  
"Now you stay still" - she warned him in a semi serious, semi playful voice - "or otherwise you'll be too dirty to go outside, and I'd have to leave you here all by yourself." - She smiled, as she washed her son's shoulders and arms with a feathery, loving touch.  
  
Trunks smiled at his mother and made another row of bubbles.  
  
"You are just so talented" - she smiled at him.  
  
"Dada" - all of the sudden escaped Trunks' mouth and she froze. - "Dada Dada, Dada, Dada."  
  
Bulma looked over her shoulder, wondering if maybe while she was bathing her baby, Vegeta came into the house. But the space behind her was empty and calm.  
  
"No, baby" - she answered with a heavy heart, pulling all of her strength together not to break into tears - "Daddy isn't here. Daddy has gone away for a little while - but he still loves you very much, just like I do."  
  
"Dada" - Trunks demanded.  
  
"He isn't here, baby." - Bulma answered and a tear rolled down her cheek. How in the world was she going to explain this to him when he grows up enough to understand. How will she tell him that instead of a mother and a father, he now has only a mother.  
  
"Dada" - Trunks slapped the water with his little palm and looked at her with his big blue eyes. - "Dada."  
  
Bulma swallowed the clump of pain that stood in her throat, and turned Trunks over to wash his back. Maybe someday, explaining to a child why his father isn't here will be easier. It's just that today, that wasn't the day.  
  
She sighed heavily, as she took him out of bath, and gently dried Trunks' little body. She wiped the water away from his eyes, moving the towel carefully, and gently. She then dressed him in a new diaper and clean clothing and sat him back on his bed.  
  
"Dada" - Trunks uttered again - "Dada."  
  
"You'll see daddy later, honey" - Bulma lied - "You'll see him later."  
  
Leaving him sitting in the crib, she went to the kitchen to prepare the formula for Trunks' breakfast, but as she stirred the milk, making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot, she didn't even realized how she broke down and began crying. Salty tears fell into the mixture she stirred automatically, like a robot, trying to get herself to calm down before Yamucha arrived. The last thing she needed was he, seeing her in tears.  
  
She fed her son, and finally got ready herself, and just in the nick of time, for the noise from Yamucha's AEX - 150 one of the world's fastest and most expensive cars announced his arrival. Bulma glanced in the mirror one more time, before she went to greet him. In these couple of days, it seemed like she has aged for ten years. Bulma slapped the mirror and turned it over. What do mirrors know.  
  
First five minutes they rode in silence. Bulma looked out of the window, at the scenery passing by below them.  
  
"So, where are we going to eat, Yamucha?" - she asked.  
  
Yamucha smiled.  
  
"Some place cool" - he grinned and looked in the back mirror at Trunks - "Remember that time when you were obsessed with trying all the cheesecake flavors?"  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow - she was sixteen at that time.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. Why?"  
  
"Well, today's your lucky day" - he grinned even wider - "I found a breakfast place where they serve all 50 flavors."  
  
Bulma lowered her head on her palm and began laughing.  
  
"Yamucha, you're such a goof" - she finally uttered - "Why would I want to have a cheesecake for breakfast?"  
  
"I dunno. You seemed to be really fond of them when you're." - he bit his tongue, as he saw Bulma's facial expression change right away.  
  
"When I'm upset" - she finished the sentence for him in a low voice - "Yeah, my comfort food."  
  
They got silent again, and as Yamucha continued cursing himself under his breath. What an oaf! What an idiot! How could he ever utter those words, this wasn't why he asked her to come and have a breakfast with him. He wanted her to forget all her troubles with Vegeta, just for a little while. But just like that. he reminded her of everything again. He looked at her, sitting there, with her face leaning on her palm. It was obvious, that the way she felt about Vegeta - was even deeper then Bulma ever wanted to admit it to anyone. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Well. at least they have a great area for the kids." - Yamucha mumbled and she squeezed out a weak smile  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Trunks will love it.." 


End file.
